


beyond today

by xelated



Series: xelated snapped harder than thanos [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hurt Wade Wilson, M/M, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Schizophrenic Wade Wilson, Teen Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson knows ASL, Wade Wilson-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xelated/pseuds/xelated
Summary: relationships take effort.not even a mad titan could stop these stubborn idiots from being together.





	beyond today

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT:
> 
> \- Wade is 17/18 throughout this   
> \- Peter is 16/17  
> \- It’s only a year that passes, not 5

READ NOTES FOR IMPORTANT INFO

—

 

When Wade saw the people around him turn to fine dust his first thought wasn’t wether or not he’d go too, his first thoughts went to Peter and if the boy had survived what many later called the decimation. Wades questions were later answered when Tony Stark came back to earth, Wade was waiting in anticipation beside Steve, his heart racing. And although seeing Tony alive was a relief Wades heart practically stopped when Peter didn’t emerge from the darkened ship. His Hope was crushed when Tony told Steve he’d lost the kid. 

Wade was mad. 

He was mad at Tony who’d promised to keep Peter safe, he was mad at Thanos for getting all those damn stones and snapping his fingers, and he was mad at himself for not doing more to stop the damn guy from ridding the world of half it’s inhabitants. 

Wade had stepped back from the ship and raced back into the Avengers compound despite the calls of Steve. He’d only recently been allowed into the compound- he was even allowed to have his own room- thanks to Peter who’d pled his case to the other Avengers, they were skeptical about letting the ‘merc with a mouth’ into their home but after finding out more about him and after having Peter convince them, Wade was allowed to stay.

A main factor had been that he was technically still a child, he had turned 17 a few months back, and they felt it was their duty to keep an unruly man killing kid under their close watch. Wade was fairly sure another reason was because they’d learnt about his parents, more so about their deaths, and maybe they felt bad? Although it could be down to the fact they managed to dig far enough to find the files from his doctor about his schizophrenia diagnosis- which was mostly under control these days thanks to Peters nagging for him to take his meds.

As with many things in his life, Wade has Peter to thank. The guy had helped in so many ways, too many in Wades opinion. He didn’t think he deserved that much help let alone any at all but Peter was quick to shut down his doubts. 

The pair had originally met as Deadpool and Spider-Man up on top of a building, Wade scoffing a bag of tacos and Peter on the lookout for any disturbances. Wade has offered Peter a taco and the latter had at first rejected the offer before swinging off in another direction which left Wade kind of hurt if he was honest, although the next night Wade returned to the roof in hopes of seeing Peter again and to his pleasure the boy returned, Peter continued to reject Wades offers until one day he didn’t. They’d been chatting briefly when Peter dropped by but nothing more than Wades dirty jokes and Peters sarcasm, until one day something changed. Wade still wasn’t sure what exactly changed but after that the two became closer, eventually Wade had revealed his identity finding it dreadfully difficult to keep it in, he feared Peter would think he was ugly due to the various scars upon his face, namely the ones above his left eyebrow and the one that dragged itself down the right side of Wades, he had worse scars elsewhere on his body such as the one that cut right down his right arm from his shoulder almost to his wrist. Some scars where from the fire he had been caught in, the one that killed three other kids, the other scars derived from a sequence of events including his father and a particular teacher that didn’t take kindly to Wades incessant talking. 

Peter had seen Wade walking around town at odd hours within the day, he’d approached Wade about the subject who’d confessed he did online schooling due to getting himself kicked out of several schools for bad behaviour this seemed to satisfy Peter as he hadn’t pressed the matter.

 

Peter had kept his newfound friendship with Wade from the other Avengers, he knew of their dislike of Deadpool and didn’t want to risk losing one of his closest friends. Eventually after many shared meals in the rooftops and countless secret rendezvous the two of them finally went that little bit further with their relationship which also meant they went to extreme lengths in order to prevent the discovery of their relationship. Wade had said he wasn’t too bothered about being kept a secret but a part of him wished he wouldn’t be Peters little secret, it got tiring sometimes, having to jump out the nearest window to avoid the Avengers- not to mention the fact that he really wanted, scratch that desperately wanted to meet Captain America. He’d met some of the other heroes during patrols or private hirings.

Their relationship had been outed when Tony had returned back to the compound earlier than expected, walking in on the boys cuddled up to one another on the couch. Peter had been close to sleep but Wades slap to his shoulder woke him up. At first Tony wasn’t too bothered about Peter having a guy over, but once he noticed the discarded mask on the coffee table he almost flipped said table. He’d yelled at Wade to get the hell out to which the teen eagerly obliged after hastily grabbing his things- he even risked a quick kiss to Peters cheek. 

Tony stayed silent until the thud of the door sounded around the room, Peter stood with his lip between his teeth bracing himself for whatever Tony had to say.

“Seriously Peter?” Tony asked incredulously 

“Look mr Stark-“ 

“No. No I talk you listen okay?” Tony interrupted “I don’t care who you spend your free time with- but with deadpool?! No that’s just a no. He’s dangerous kid- he kills people on the daily, he’s a murderer” 

“No- no he isn’t- well not really- not anymore. He doesn’t kill people nearly as often, only the ones that really deserve it” 

“Deserve it? Why does he get to dictate who lives and dies? If anyone should be killed for their crimes it’s him!” 

“I can’t believe you!” Peter yelled, recoiling slightly after he realised he’d just yelled at Tony Stark “I really care about him. He’s different now, he promised he’d do better- be better. He’s not a bad guy not when you get to know him, I’m sorry if I disappointed you but I really, really like him” Peter pleaded, Tony grit his teeth and stared at Peter until he sighed turning away from the boy stalking down to the lift leaving Peter to drown in his emotions.

 

Wade being the sweet guy he was messaged Peter only a few minutes after Tony had left asking if all was good, Peter didn’t have the emotional strength to reply so he left Wade on read, so he probably should’ve expected his boyfriend slipping through his window within the early hours of the morning. 

“I’m so sorry” 

“Hey don’t be Pete okay? It’s not your fault I have a bad rep” Wade laughed humourlessly, Peter could tell how much the whole fiasco had effected him.

“He’ll come round” Peter spoke confidently “I’m not gonna leave you just because Mr. Stark isn’t particularly fond of you” Wade smiled weakly as he ran his thumb over Peters hand 

“Thanks” Wade whispered sincerely, laying his head on Peters shoulder 

“I’m always gonna be here for you” 

And that was how the two of them once again fell asleep side by side, and that was also how Nat and Clint found them later that morning, the marksman and ex-assassin gave each other a knowing look before leaving them to wake up in their own time. They later had to listen to Tony rant about how irresponsible Peter was being. 

Tony had also continued to be passive aggressive towards Peter who took it in his stride, despite the constant harassment about him leaving Wade, Peter stood his ground and refused. And that was how most of Tony and Peters conversations went for the next few weeks, until Tony once again found Wade in the compound however, this time he wasn’t specifically there for Peter, he was asking for help. 

 

Tony had half a mind to refuse but when he saw Wade with his mask in hand missing a limb he couldn’t help but be slightly concerned. 

“Can someone gimme a hand” Wade asked pitifully, Tony had groaned but let the boy get checked over by Bruce.

It turned out Wade had been involved in a nasty explosion downtown which left him to get an arm blown off and a rather alarming bang to the head. That was the reason Wade was particularly worried, when it came to his head he was very cautious. He remembered the slight shock on Bruce’s face when he’d confessed that he was Schizophrenic but kudos to the scientist who took it in his stride and kept that little fact a secret as per request. 

Tony had returned to the pair minutes after Bruce was enlightened to Wades mental illness, Tony stood by the door with his arms crossed the calculating look on his face made Wade marginally uncomfortable if he was honest. It was in this moment as Tony hid behind his stony facade that he really saw how young Wade was, in his mind Deadpool was a thirty odd year old psychopath, but in reality it was just a 16- almost 17 year old kid who’d been dealt all the wrong cards- from his parents gruesome murders, to his abuse, to the fire that caused pretty much all of Wades insecurities. 

Tony stood by waiting for Bruce to finish checking him over, Wade had refused the bandages since he knew his arm would begin regenerating within the hour, once Bruce was done he left the room quietly. 

“Don’t tell Peter” Wade pleaded when the older man said nothing, to this Tony raised a questioning brow “he worries enough. He doesn’t need to know about this” Wade fiddled with the torn edges of his suits sleeve

“If you don’t want him to worry then why the hell do you get into all these ridiculous situations?”

“Im bored”

“No you’re not. The real reason Wilson” Wade spared a glance at Tony’s cold stare

“I do it because I have nothing else. I have no purpose unless I fight back against the dumb system” Tony frowned, confused. 

“Why do you have to fight against the system huh? This some personal vendetta” Tony joked 

“Yeah” Wade spat “yeah it is” he looked away, Tonys smile was wiped right off his face

“What?” Tony muttered 

“That system is the reason why my mother died. It’s because of them that she went off her fucking rockers and got killed. She told them she was being followed but they ignored her saying she was crazy, then not even a week later I find her gutted like a damn fish in our basement” Tony was stunned to silence, something that was very uncommon when it came to him. “Yeah fucked up and all- and I know I shouldn’t condemn the whole system because of one misjudgment but there’s a dark part of me that just won’t stop striving to hurt them” Wade spoke referring to the little voices that often plagued his mind- not that Tony knew of these voices, for if he did he’d probably call Wade crazy too. “Well hey I’ll get out of your hair as soon as I can borrow a needle and thread to fix the mess” Wade picked up the sad looking lump of torn suit 

“Leave that with me” Tony took the torn fabric from Wades soot clad hands, the teen just sat there confused but shrugged and hopped off of the chair attempting to leave before Tony stopped him “floor twenty”

“What?” 

“Spare room. Use it, and if you don’t want Peter to find you use the back stairs or lift” Wade was shocked by the mans sudden hospitality but nodded anyway, rubbing at his sore shoulder, he could already feel the limb starting to heal itself which was painful- not that anyone had to know that. 

 

It became a regular occurrence that Wade would sneak onto floor twenty to rest after a tiring night out, without Peters knowledge of course. Turns out Tony had not only repaired Wades suit but he also added some extra features, including a system to monitor his vitals that would be broadcast to either Tony, Bruce and later Clint.

Speaking of the archer, he’d taken quite a liking to Wade. Both of them had a crude sense of humour, as well as a great interest in messing with others in mostly harmless ways and the fact that Wade knew ASL just sweetened the friendship.

This particular fact had been revealed after Clint returned from a patrol, he’d taken out his hearing aids as they became uncomfortable- they may have been a Stark original design but even they got uncomfortable after a while. Clint walked in raising a hand in greeting to Wade who was sat on the couch, little specks of blood could be seen poking through the neck of his suit but Clint decided to ignore that. Clint turned to see Wade looking at him expectantly but Clint shrugged off the look and continued taking off the various belts and straps attached on his body, but when he turned back to Wade he saw the boy hurriedly sign out some words, Clint stood frozen to the spot, it was very unusual that the people he met and worked with were good with ASL but this was definitely a welcomed surprise

‘My neighbours deaf’ Wade had explained ‘thought I’d pick up some useful stuff for her’ Clint smiled at the boy amazed that such a violent guy could be so considerate. 

‘You have no idea how great it is to meet someone who can actually sign’ Clint sat beside the unmasked vigilante

‘I don’t have much else to do in my spare time so this seemed useful, glad it helps I guess’

‘I have a feeling you and I are going to be good friends Wade’ the two of them spent hours signing back and forth until Peter returned to steal back his boyfriend, but only after watching the exchange between Clint and Wade from afar for several minutes. He could already see the others were starting to warm up to Wade and see that he wasn’t as bad as he was made out to be.

 

 

Upon entering the compound Wade headed straight for his room, slamming the door wide open so hard the door crashed off of the wall and almost shut itself. Wade let out a string of pained screams, he began throwing anything and everything- not even stopping when he felt the glass of a photo frame dig into his hand. With every yell came a crash. The voices grew louder but they also sounded muffled in Wades ears they sounded like a broken radio. He eventually collapsed to the floor with a photograph of him and Peter, wearing their suits with masks discarded on top of the Eiffel Tower. Wade remembers that day like it were yesterday. The two of them finding comfort beside one another, he’d remember sitting and just watching the world run by at such an alarming speed. It was easy to forget that everyone around him was living a life you as vivid as his own, humans were self centred like that.

Wades sobs bounced off of his rooms dark walls, the slight echo sounded as it reached the hallway through the small gap between his door and the door frame.

“Wade?” Clint hesitantly pushed the door ajar ever so slightly 

“Piss off” came the gruff reply

“Wade please” 

“I said piss off!” Wade blindly chucked the broken frame at the door narrowly missing Clints hand, when wade made no attempt to turn around Clint crouched down gently picking the frame and photo up in his hands, hissing quietly when he felt a shard of already bloody glass pierce his skin. He glanced up to see Wades blood covered hands and wanted nothing more than to help the kid but he knew it’d only cause more trouble. 

See that was the problem with Wade, despite having many who cared for him in some way at the present time, the boy had spent so long in isolation, he’d had nobody for years. That added to the list of issues was an absolute shit show. 

Clint walked away, photo in hand, ready to try help the kid however he could.

Natasha had been waiting down the hall and as soon as Clint raised the photo so she could see she nodded in understanding and followed him to the lab. Meanwhile Wade just sat curled up on his messy floor taking solace in the pain he felt, he just missed him. 

 

—

 

Weeks went by, Wade spent his days trying to help find a way to bring back all of the dusted although he wasn’t sure of how much use he was, he wasn’t as smart as Stark or Banner. He ended up spending more time with Clint and Steve, however he preferred spending time with Steve at the current time because he too had lost the one he loved the most, unlike Clint who had his lover with him. Lucky bastard he had thought, truth was Wade wasn’t mad but jealous, he and Steve would often recall the dumb things Peter and Bucky had done, they would also share their worries- the ones they were open to share. Wade had liked Bucky, he was damaged that was a given but he was also incredibly passionate, something Wade admired. 

After 6 months of nothing, Tony was officially MIA, he told nobody where he went he just left. Clint and Nat remained working tirelessly to find a solution, Bruce and Thor left for their newfound town ‘New Asgard’ and Steve tried to move on. Wade however did nothing of the sort, he became violent- more so than he used to be. He’d rarely come back to the compound and when he did nobody saw much of him except his bloody suit and boots. They’d tried to stop him but nothing and nobody could, well that was what they thought until Tony reappeared one morning with a possible solution. Wade didn’t hold much hope but he listened regardless, he was desperate.

 

“Time travel? Fucking time travel is your solution?” Wade asked incredulously “I know crazy right” he mumbled answering the pesky little voice, Steve spared a concerned glance towards the teen before returning his attention to the projected image of Tony’s invention. 

“It’s the only thing I got okay Wilson?” Tony spoke exasperatedly, a hand running through his hair 

“You sure this’ll even work?” Steve asked 

“I’ve gone over as many possibilities as I could and honestly it’s almost flawless” 

“Then I say it’s worth a shot” Clint and Nat nodded in agreement whilst Wade muttered a small ‘whatever’ before stalking out of the room and down the quiet hallway, he ended up mere metres away from the door before sliding down the wall ending up with his knees almost pushed up to his chest, arms resting on top of his knees, head hanging loosely. Tony appeared from the doorway moments later and crouched opposite the blonde.

“I’ve been doing all this to get him back okay? We have a chance, don’t you wanna take it?” Wade remained silent “before I left you said you’d do whatever you could to get him back. This is what you can do to help get him and everyone else back” Wade peered our from under his floppy fringe to see Tony looking at him expectantly 

“Why” he inhaled deeply “why’d it take so long”

“Time travel isn’t something you can whip up overnight Wilson” Tony joked

“No I mean- well we all know you didn’t start working on this straight away, so why did you in the first place? You were ready to give up and you didn’t, why?” Tiny hesitated, wringing his hands together 

“I found an old picture” he stated “the picture taken with the kid and the internship certificate. A complete joke, but it was hidden behind some cookbook in my kitchen, only reason I found it was because I splashed water over it” by now Tony had Wades full attention “it made me remember everything, how much the kid changed me and everyone around him, how he even managed to convince me to give you a chance, and I just knew I had to give it another go” wade nodded slowly, taking in his explanation before giving the older man a small grin

“So when do we start?”

 

Reassembling the remaining avengers was easier than they first thought, going back in time and collecting the stones not so easy. They hit a few bumps in the road, the compound got severely damaged, Bruce snapped his fingers with the homemade gauntlet causing damage to his arm, but considering all the hardship they were doing alright. Until now at least. Tony, Steve, Thor and Wade stood head to head with Thanos and his army. It was all soon a blur, punches and kicks, slices of swords, sounds of the magical Asgardian hammers thwacking against both ground and body were simple echoes in Wades ears. He was so caught up in the fight he barely noticed Thanos grab his left hand and practically crush it within his own, Wade just grunted with displeasure before shoving his katana blade through the Titans shoulder, Steve asked if he was okay through the coms to which the only response was a grunt. 

When all seemed lost and it was just Wade and Steve left standing they were still determined to finish Thanos off even if it killed them- death being more likely in Steve’s case than Wades. 

Not a moment too soon did the crisp voice of Bucky Barnes cut through the coms 

“It’s not the end of the line yet buddy” 

Portals began opening up left, right and centre. Wade looked around in awe which quickly turned to an anxious twitch as he tried to look for Peter, he was stopped from his search when a hard fist crashed against his face knocking his to the ground with so much force the rocks beneath him cracked upon his impact. The hand wrapped around his throat tightly, he briefly noticed Steve trying to pry the hand off of him but he was knocked back by the mad Titan, Wade attempted to reach for his katana which fell just short of his grasp, it was beginning to get harder to breathe and if he was honest he was beginning to panic. 

His saviour came in the form of a blue, red and gold clad boy.

Peters mechanical spider appendages struck Thanos fast and often and the Titan eventually pulled away from Wade in an attempt to swat the little bug who swiftly dodged the attack before dragging his boyfriend from the oncoming attack.

 

They were out of the line of fire for now, Peter dropped Wade down to the ground just behind a large mound of broken rock and quickly retracted his mask, Wade did the same.

“I’ve missed you so much” Peters voice cracked before he pulled Wade towards him, locking his arms around the other boys neck. Wade stood there slightly shocked but returned the embrace by wrapping his arms tightly around Peters middle. As he pulled back Wade noticed the tears welling up in Peters eyes

“Hey don’t cry Petey” he spoke endearingly, Peter smiled, his tears leaking out from the corners of his bright eyes

“How can I not? It’s been so long” 

“Believe me I know” Wade cupped Peters face, the latter placing his own hands on Wades bloody and bruised ones. They began to lean in towards one another but Wade pulled back suddenly 

“Let’s win this fight first okay?” Peter looked slightly dejected but nodded anyway. The teens pressed the button on the wrists of their suits and their masks came to cover their faces again 

“I see Mr Stark gave you an upgrade”

“I think it was his way of compensating the fact you weren’t here but I appreciate the sentiment either way” Wade chuckled

“You gotta tell me how you and Mr. Stark became sort of friends”

“Friends is a strong term Pete” that was one story he’d never told Peter, he’d never spoken of his guest room on floor twenty or that late night doctor check up and gossip session with Tony and Bruce.

“now c’mon I was fighting side by side with cap a moment ago- let me live my dream” Peter grinned underneath his mask but bid a quick goodbye to Wade, swinging away with his webs to rid the battlefield of more enemies. Wade took a moment to watch as Peter swung away, making sure nothing attacked him. He then switched his attention back to the fight and to Steve who was standing his ground with Bucky by his side, Wade slashed any creatures that came into his path on his way towards Cap and the wolf.

“Good to see you kickin Buckaroo” Wade called out as he approached, he spotted a small grin grace Buckys face and took it as a win

“You know-“ he paused as he fired off another round “I can’t say I’ve missed your little nicknames Wilson” 

“Oh you have, don’t lie to yourself” Wade replied cheekily his smile widening by the second “I gotta admit cap it’s been my dream to fight alongside ya” 

“I know Wade. You’ve said. Many times” 

“Doesn’t make it any less awesome” 

“Got yourself a fan there Stevie” Bucky joked 

“See your boyfriend gets it” Wade yelled as he ran off in the direction of another horde of creatures leaving Steve and Bucky slightly flustered amidst the battle field.

“Petey? Where are you?” Wade called out as he leapt from place to place cutting down creature after creature until he spotted Peter and Tony stood side by side. “Hey you found him Stark!” Tony visibly tensed up momentarily 

“Wilson” he ground out “good to see your not missing any limbs” 

“Well not yet anyway” Wade clicked his tongue before jumping down near Peter placing a hand on his shoulder “Hey so big purple guy is headed Caps way and he has a strong grip so we should probably shift our asses over there” Wade absentmindedly ribbed his neck where not long ago an iron grip had practically solidified itself there. Tony frowned in confusion at Wades words and action but shrugged it off in favour of helping Steve.

 

Upon reaching Steve’s position they could already see the Titan approaching, his gaze thunderous. 

“Is it just me or does he look more murderous than before?” Wade tried to joke, the shake in his voice betraying him.

“Wade now is really not the time” Peters. voice also held a worried tone, he turned to Wade trying not to flinch as the ground rumbled step after step “I love you” Wade smiled shortly and grabbed Peters hand 

“Don’t do that” he pleaded

“Do what?”

“You sound like you’re sayin goodbye. Don’t do that” Peter dropped his gaze and tried to wriggle out of Wades grip “but I love you too Pete, unconditionally” from beside Peter, Tony couldn’t help but see yet another side to Wade, the side that holds so much compassion, the side that was lost only hours ago. 

“We’re getting out of this right?” Peter questioned his mentor/father figure, 

“You bet kid. I didn’t go through all this to just let you and the others die. Even you Wilson” 

“its nice to know you care Tony” Wade spoke with no sarcasm just pure appreciation, Tony nodded fondly and turned his attention back to Thanos who was mere metres away, the whirring from the gauntlets were the only thing heard along with the shallow whisperings between loved ones. 

“The last stand” Tony spoke louder, Wade smirked 

“Let’s fucking do this” 

 

 

The battle raged on for what felt like an eternity, each fighter giving as good as they got. Wade had felt the crack in his ribs as well as the pop from his dislocated elbow which he swiftly shoved back into place in favour of keeping the enemies from his team. Peter had been knocked down but got back up and gave the Titan hell. 

When he’d gotten a hold of the gauntlet everyone seemed like they were holding their breathe until Carol was dropped by Thanos thanks to Valkyrie who landed a hit of her own on the guy before she and her steed were swatted away, which unfortunately for Thanos meant that Carols hate for him just went up another couple levels, you hurt her girl, she hurts you. To her credit Carol had been successful in stopped the snap but was soon blown backwards by Thanos who used the stones to his advantage. 

Just as he clicked his fingers, as everyone stood in complete defeat, nothing happened. Wade was crouched beside Peter who was nursing a nasty gash on his arm, but as soon as the snapping sound echoed across the battlefield Wade slowly stood, his eyes wide with shock soon to be replaced with tears. They couldn’t take them all away again. Not again. He could see Steve latching onto Bucky willing for the man to stay, and stay he did. Confusion was imminent, nobody could comprehend the situation that was about to take place- nobody was ready.

“I. Am. Ironman” Tony’s voice sounded through everyone’s ears, and all eyes screwed shut when the blinding light was emitted from the gauntlet. The moment they opened their eyes they saw the creature around them begin to disappear into the fine dust some of them had turned to before. Wade took a moment to check himself, to make sure he wasn’t being taken off into the wind, for there was a part of him that knew he would deserve it after all he did. The voices confirmed his thoughts and told him he was next that he wasn’t going to be around for the next minute to pass. Wade checked himself again with escalated breathing before he looked to see Peter staring at him in worry. 

“Tony!” Peppers cry was heard and so Wade helped Peter up and they rushed over. Wade stopped short when he saw Tony’s arm but Peter kept walking until he was in front of the man.

“Mr Stark? Can you hear me? It me Peter. We did it mr Stark, we won” Peter rambled, voice strangled by emotion. Tony lifted his left hand to the teens face 

“All for you kid” 

“What?” Peter breathed out, he noticed Tony’s eyes begin to close “Please no- Please Tony” 

“Let me through” Stephen Stranges voice cut through the moment like a knife “I can help him” he sounded determined.

Peter stumbled back slightly only to be caught by Wade who despite the new weight still stood numbly watching- but not really watching- the scene play out.

“Shut up” he growled to himself, hitting the side of his head repeatedly, his actions only noticed by Clint who gave him a look of ‘you okay’. Wade diverted his gaze quickly and willed for the voices to fuck off. 

 

Much to everyone’s relief, Strange was able to keep Tony stable even all the way back to the compound where many began to call loved ones and begin the healing process. As Peter called Aunt May Wade stood off to the side looking rather lost. He had nobody to call and that hurt more than he thought it should’ve. 

“You okay Wade” Clint settled beside Wade 

“I don’t have anyone to call” he said brokenly “I don’t have-“ his voice caught in his throat 

“C’mere kid” Clint wrapped his arms around the trembling teen and held his tightly, wincing ever so slightly when he heard the soft sobs of the boy. It was easy to forget how little he had, he was 18 years old and had faced more devastation than any kid should’ve had to have faced. To Clint it was heartbreaking, he’d always had someone with him but Wade? He’d spent the majority of his life with no one but the voices in his head. 

When wade pulled away from Clint he began to fiddle with the sleeve of his jacket

“You know I still remember my moms phone number” he swallowed back his tears “and it sucks because there are times I’ll call it up and there’s a part of me that expects her fucking voice to come through the other side- but nothing ever- there’s never anyone. Just a dead line.” He lifted his eyes to Clints glassy looking ones “ is it so much to ask just to have someone. And I don’t mean anyone- because I got Peter and I’m grateful but- I mean someone to look after me the way a parent would. That’s all I wanted. Was someone to care about me- to look after me. It’s pathetic- I’m fucking pathetic-“ Wade was cut off by Clint resting his hand on his shoulder

“If you were still looking for someone like that, then I’m out here offering” Wades eyes widened 

“What” he whispered in disbelief 

“I’m here for ya kid, I know what it’s like losing parents, but if I can help you- if I can be there for you, would you let me?” Wade didn’t trust his words so he just nodded whilst attempting to blink back his tears, before almost tackling Clint to the floor. 

“Woah what going on over here” Natasha asked as she approached the pair

“I think- I think your boyfriends agreed to be a step in dad?”

“That’s pretty much the gist of it” Clint chuckled at Wades dumbfounded state and Nats shocked one which quickly turned to one of adoration. 

“Really Clint?” She asked hoping it wasn’t a joke 

“Really” Nat broke out into a wide smile, and pulled both Clint and Wade into a hug. 

This was her new little family and she already loved it.

 

 

Peter and Wade lay settled on Peters bed, hands interlocked, Wades free hand combing through Peters hair.

“Your hairs longer” the blonde stated 

“So is yours” Peter retorted 

They lay in a comfortable silence and unbeknownst to Peter, Wade wasn’t exactly present in the moment as his mind was wandering elsewhere.

“I gotta talk to you about some stuff Petey” Peter tilted his head upwards to try and catch Wades line of sight but the latter was staring straight ahead.

“Okay” 

“Promise to not interrupt?” 

“I promise” Peter went quiet waiting for Wade to continue.

“I did some things. Bad things when you were... gone” he took a deep breathe before continuing “bad things like un-aliving people” he felt Peter tense momentarily at the old term he hadn’t heard in such a long time “and the part you’re gonna hate the most is that some of them probably didn’t deserve it. They said all the wrong things and I got mad, they were there runnin their fucking mouths about the Avengers failing and I couldn’t help but be mad because those ungrateful bastards were there and you weren’t. You probably hate me for going back to doing that shit and I can’t blame you- but I also wanted you to know that I stopped taking my meds too” 

“I figured” came Peters small reply “I could tell as soon as I saw you, the bags under your eyes, that paranoid look you had, I could just tell” Wade nodded silently as he waited for Peter to address the other issue “and as for the whole un-aliving thing, I am mad. Because you promised you’d try to stop, and I don’t think you tried hard enough. So yeah I’m mad but I don’t hate you” Peter shifted off of Wades chest so he could look his boyfriend in the eyes “I could never hate you Wade. Never” Peter planted a soft kiss to Wades lips and settled back to his previous position leaving Wade confused, happy but also confused. “So Clints steppin up huh?” Wade released a breathe he didn’t realise he was holding and began to rant about the newest revelations the day brought. They talked well into the night and early morning, eventually drifting to sleep at around 5am.

 

The next few years were some of the most peaceful compared to the hellish years Thanos brought upon the world. 

Wade graduated online school and Clint being the man-child he was threw a mini graduation party in celebration. Speaking of Clint, he and Natasha finally tied the knot two years after everyone returned, only after both of them tried to propose to the other. Wade settled in with the two of them easily, they too knew of bloodshed and loss, so they understood Wade in a way Peter nor anyone else ever could. Peters graduation was a mess once the Avengers turned up, they managed to cause a ridiculous amount of ruckus and almost shut down the entire street for simply turning up. Peter had gone off to university shortly afterwards, Wade however continued down the ‘hero’ way of life, and much to his enjoyment he often found himself teaming up with Natasha or Steve. 

Things were also looking up for Steve as he and Bucky too got married after they’d been told about the legalisation of gay marriage, it was a small but long awaited union of those two lovable idiots. 

There may have been good news but the good always has bad news to balance it out. Bad news came in the form of May Parker’s death. She’d passed away from an undetected neurological complication, Peter had been crushed, losing her was something he’d never really contemplated. Tony had stepped in and offered his home up to the kid and subsequently Peter became a son of sorts to Tony who was yet to have a child of his own with Pepper. Harley Keener has also turned up in town just a little while after the return of the dusted, he’d immediately hit it off with Peter and they’d become fast friends- much to Tony’s dismay as the two of them were a shit storm when together. 

Carol and Valkyrie also had a romance brewing between them and had teamed up to help out around the universe saving whoever needed saving and having a damn good time doing it.

 

It was a long time before any of the older avengers ‘retired’, they didn’t fully step down but they took a step back. 

Wade and Peters relationship had hit a few bumps in the road including a months break up but overall they were going strong. Wade stopped the unnecessary killing and started taking his meds regularly, Peter pulled himself from his grief and everyone who knew of the couple were waiting for the engagement announcement which eventually came about when Peter hit the age of twenty five. Unlike the other weddings theirs had been extravagant. Wades doing not Peters. Although it was sweet, and a memorable day for all. 

 

 

Things had begun to look up for everyone, and nobody would have thought any of it would happen after the decimation of half the universe. Despite all the traumatic and painful experiences they’d all faced, they’d stayed strong, they’d stayed together. 

 

And that’s all they needed. Each other.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading,  
> Comments & judos are appreciated :)  
> -  
> Sorry for any typos  
> -  
> Also this fic turned out so much longer than intended.   
> I live for Clint & Wades friendship—


End file.
